Eeveelution Pains
by Bloodra
Summary: An eevee by the name of Vell must evolve into one of the seven eeveelutions due to the tradition of her tribe. Watch Vell as she encounters old friends and new which help her with her decision in her journey. Oneshot. Story is better than summary! .


Understand that I am INCREDIBLY bored at the moment and wish to make a short fic! Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

"I'm so confused!" Vell, an eevee, sighed in irritation. "Why must it be so hard?"

Vell's best friend Suke, an umbreon, shook his head and laughed darkly. "Are you _still _trying to decide what to evolve into?"

Vell huffed at his remark. He was always cocky and being an umbreon didn't help much either. Suke rubbed his paw on Vell's head and gave her a slight noogie.

"Being an umbreon is the way to go my fluffy friend." Suke said in a rather rude way. Not that this surprised or offended Vell.

"Well I… I need to figure this out on my own, thanks though." Vell retorted awkwardly as she fixed her fur and ran off, leaving Suke behind.

Before she was out of sight, Suke yelled after her. "Good luck with tomorrow's decision! Hope your happy with your evolution!"

Vell ran into her den and panted. She ran faster than she thought and was tired out. With a squeaky yawn, she lied down in her grass bed and started to snooze off. But just when she drifted into sleep, a jolteon came rushing into her den and began yelling.

"Get up! C'mon! Look! Look!" it said in a hyper voice.

Vell rubbed her tiny face with her paw and looked up. "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" she asked rather bluntly.

"Aw you don't even recognize me? Hahaha! You are funny Vell!" the jolteon laughed loudly.

Vell's eye twitched as she slowly got up. "Jewel?"

"Yeperoo!" Jewel grinned. "Yesterday I chose a thunder stone! Man oh man, you should be a jolteon too!" Jewel is Vell's sister.

"Well," Vell thought warily, "Her personality was always sparking." Her inside joke made her giggle a little.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Jewel demanded, taking a step forward.

"Oh it's nothing." Vell smiled as she shook her paw in the air.

"Well remember Vell, tomorrow's the big day! You gotta pick by tomorrow! It's tradition!" Jewel smiled rather dumbly.

"I know, I know." Vell sighed. "Can you please leave? I need to think…"

With a surprised yet understanding look on Jewel's face, she nodded and ran off. "Remember, being a jolteon means no boredom!" Jewel yelled behind her before she disappeared in the trees and bushes.

Vell shook her head and thought, "I'll just go to the waterhole. I'm sure there will be peace and silence there."

Vell strutted out of her miniature home and walked through the rustling forest, onward to the waterhole. Luckily there were no pokemon there. With a grin of satisfaction on her face, Vell trotted next to the water and lied down. She shut her eyes slowly and gently as she thought over her life changing decision.

"Why can't I just stay an eevee?" Vell thought aloud. "Our tribe's tradition is so stupid! So what if I'm level fifteen? I should make my own decisions…"

Vell buried her head into her paws. She breathed slowly and calmly, her fragile body heaving up and down in a sort of rhythm.

Concentrating on her thoughts, Vell didn't notice the tiny ripples in the water beside her. From the ripples came bubbles, then a shadow appeared from below the surface. It was then that Vell lifted her head before a vaporeon came soaring out of the water. It gave off a small cackle of water dripping off its body as it landed beside the drenched, yet traumatized eevee.

"Hi Vell." The vaporeon said in a monotone voice. "I heard that tomorrow you undergo the eeveelution tribe tradition."

Shaking her head from shock and distortion, Vell dazedly looked up at the shimmering and sparkling vaporeon that made somewhat of a pose standing. Recovered from her state of surprise, Vell gave the vaporeon a small grin.

"I haven't seen _you_ in a while Tune." Vell said in a somewhat happy voice. "It's been about two weeks since I last saw you."

"Yes well I have been busy lately honing my abilities. I apologize for not visiting you sooner." Tune implied regularly. Tune is Vell's teacher and somewhat friend. In other words, Tune is Vell's educator on the seven eeveelutions. Soon Tune's services will not be needed.

"I am so confused Tune. I know not of what to become. All I wish is for to be me." Vell looked at Tune with much sorrow. "How do I decide what to do or choose?"

Looking down at her feet, thinking, Tune gave Vell her answer. "All you need to do is follow your mind and heart. What is best for you? How will that choice affect your life? Will this change for the better or the worse?" Tune slightly raised her head and locked her pure royal blue eyes on Vell's chocolate brown ones. "To summarize, you just need to make up your mind and choose your decision wisely without blind actions."

Vell felt her pride and confidence rise in her body. She was content to hear such wise words from her master, her sensei. She stood up and smiled widely, showing her canines. "Many thanks, Tune. Now I must go off and make my destiny a reality."

With that said, Vell jogged away towards a rocky region, leaving Tune behind with a smirk on her face. Scurrying along a rough and rugged region, Vell heard a crackling sound of fire. Stopping dead in her tracks causing dirt to spray around her, Vell turned her head to see flames shooting into the sky just behind a nearby boulder. Her curiosity grew as she stealthily tiptoed up to the boulder. She continued to see flames shooting in the air. Holding her breath, Vell looked around the bolder to see a flareon. It seemed like the flareon was practicing its moves. At the moment it looked like it was perfecting its fire spin.

"Darn it!" the flareon gasped after it's last fire spin. "That would never work if I wanted to trap 'em!"

Vell crept out from behind the rock. Slightly quivering from nervousness. "Uh, excuse me?"

The flareon jumped and turned around in a battle stance. This frightened Vell as she backed up a little. The red and yellow canine lowered its defenses when it saw that it was just an eevee.

"I'm so sorry." The flareon started. "I didn't think you were an ally."

Vell felt safer and she stopped her cowering, she wasn't exactly thrilled doing it though. It made her feel weak. Vell quickly replied in a shaky voice. "Oh I thought you were a charmeleon for a second…" Of coarse she lied but she killed two birds with one stone. She showed that she wasn't scared of her own and she basically complimented the flareon by comparing him of such a strong pokemon.

"Wow really?" the flaming dog-pokemon asked blushing. "No one's ever said that before."

Vell gave off a fake smile. She wasn't good at meeting new pokemon. "My name's Vell. What's yours?"

The flareon took a few steps toward her. "My name is Roth. I just evolved into a flareon six days ago." He smiled manly.

"That's funny because I evolve tomorrow…" Vell slightly whispered in a weird way.

"Is that so?" Roth asked in an assuring way. "Mind if I come to your ceremony?"

Vell was internally shocked. They clicked so easily. She guessed it was fate to meet. "I don't see why not. The ceremony will be held when the sun sets in the west." Vell informed politely. She liked his personality. Kind, outgoing, yet strong and possibly brave.

"So you know what your gonna be? I picked a flareon because if I'm in trouble, I want to be sure to end it fast and move on. Whether to gain experience or escape. I… heh… also picked flareon because ever since I was a baby eevee, I was amused by the dancing of the flames." Roth seemed kind if shy about telling Vell his childhood. Vell was amused by it. She never met any males in her tribe like him. Especially Suke. They seem like polar opposites.

"Well…" Vell said in a long and awkward way. "No, I have no clue what to pick yet. I'm kind of thinking it over at the moment."

"If you need any info on being a flareon then I'll give it to you." Roth used his paw to brush the yellow fur on his forehead as he spoke.

"Sure thing!" Vell said ecstatically. She sat down as Roth began to speak.

"Well being a flareon gives you this warm and lively feeling inside that makes you feel like you can take down any challenge. It's hard to explain but this is of coarse my perspective. Anyway, you won't be cold as much as when you were an eevee I'll tell you that much."

They both laughed. Vell liked the idea but she still wasn't sure. She stood up after they quieted their laughing. "I must be going now." Vell quietly spoke.

"Alright then." Roth rasped. "Go ahead and fulfill your calling."

With a nod and a tiny bit of hesitation, Vell took her time walking out of the area and towards the forest. She was getting slightly exhausted but ignored it and pursued her quest of understanding. Her short legs trudged on through the shady trees of the woodlands. A sudden snap of a branch was heard. Vell stopped walking and raised her ears, trying to locate the sound. Then giddy laughter was heard nearby. She turned her head and saw a leafeon and an espeon playing what looked like tag. Vell felt very welcoming and decided to call after them.

"Hey! Over here!" she shouted. The two, playful pokemon averted their gaze towards Vell and ceased their horseplay. "Mind if I ask a few questions?"

The leafeon and espeon looked at each other as if a medical patient spoke to them. Alas, they trudged over and smiled with generosity. "Yes?" The espeon questioned.

Vell realized then that it was probably really weird to call over some strangers but she continued her plan anyway. "Tomorrow I have to go to my eeveelution tribe tradition and I was wondering if you two can give me some info about your type. I mean if that's comfortable with you."

The leafeon and espeon looked at each other and smiled. "Sure we will!" the male leafeon said fluently. "Well my name is Phase. I became a leafeon because I love nature and wanted to become a part of it. I feel so fresh and relaxed all the time. Life has been all carefree for me since my ceremony."

Vell's mouth dropped in interest. Being a certain type of eon really seemed to have affected these pokemons lives.

Then the female espeon spoke up in an intellectual manner. "My name is Wisk. Since my eeveelution ceremony I have been quite intelligent and very open minded. Life seems easier now that I understand more than before. It really helps being psychic when your sibling keep secrets from you too." She bumped into Phase as she spoke her last sentence.

"That not fair!" Phase pouted. Wisk just smiled. Vell grinned at the thought of reading everyone's minds.

"I must be on my way now." Vell chirped. "It was nice to meet your acquaintance."

"Likewise." The two siblings replied in unison. Afterwards they laughed about it and began playing tag again.

Vell shook her head as she smilled and walked deeper into the forest. She was feeling more fatigued and she began heading back to her tribe. Her toes felt numb from walking all day but now she had a chance to think. She mindlessly dragged along the path towards her den. She was so fixated on her thoughts that she didn't see the light blue obstacle in front of her. When she made contact with it, it was cold and freezing like an icicle.

"Who are you?" a low but strong voice demanded.

Vell rubbed her head and looked at whom she ran into. It was a glaceon. Apparently they were crossing paths at the intersection of the path and caused Vell to unknowingly run into him.

"I'm so sorry…" Vell hardly whispered in a serene voice. She was frightened of his intimidating stare and his low and controlling tone.

"That's alright." The glaceon continued. "I also was not paying attention."

Vell felt more open now that she knew that the glaceon was friendlier than expected.

"Do you mind answering a question? I have an eeveelution ceremony tomorrow and I'm so confused… Will you please describe what it's like being a glaceon?"

The glaceon blinked a couple times, although confused, but then happily nodded. "Sure thing. Where do I start? Oh yes… My name is Bio. I chose to become a glaceon because my father was one and I wanted to be just like him. I find the experience to be rather different. I am not affected by blizzards or the cold. I can take many insults and not have a care in the world. I am told that I am quite intimidating. Ha ha ha!"

Vell gave off a half smile. He was intimidating all right. "Well thank you sir. I must be going now. I need to make up my mind for tomorrow."

Bio patted Vell's head. This made her internally shudder from the touch. "Good luck kid. Please know this… You can only change once, so make your decision worth your while."

"I promise Bio. Thanks for everything!" Vell shouted behind her as she ran for her den, her home. It didn't take much to get home. As she dragged her tired body into her tiny hole, she sighed. It was a tiring day for her and she had to choose. With a plop, Vell collapsed onto her foliage bed. Decisions, decisions… It was so hard to choose. Water, lightning, fire, dark, psychic, grass, ice… What is the best for Vell?

"I wish that I could think this all over but I…" Vell drifted off to sleep before finishing her sentence.

The day was the ceremony. Vell's closest friends and family was there including Jewel, Tune, Suke, Bio, Phase, Wisk and of coarse Roth. Five stones lied in front of her including two maps leading to certain areas that would grant certain evolutions. Everyone cheered and chanted until a shiny espeon walked up in front of Vell. All quieted down as the well-known tradition began.

"Vell." The green espeon spoke in a gentle tone. "What is your eeveelution decision? This choice will forever change your life so please choose wisely." The emerald espeon moved out of Vell's way and presented the selection.

All was quiet and still. Not even Jewel or Suke dared to make a twitch or hoarse breath. Vell stood there, thinking, comparing, contrasting and determining over her actions. With a deep breath Vell turned and faced the audience.

"I have made my mind up. But please be aware that I do not mean anyone to be upset or angry over my decision." Vell announced rather boldly.

Tune rose from her seat. "Of coarse Vell. Please do proceed." As she sat back down, Vell nodded and was ready.

"All right…" Vell breathed lowly as she eyed the presented items. As she locked on to her selected item, she closed her eyes, held her breath and let the evolution take charge.

The audience gasped and awed as the evolution faded and saw the new form of Vell. Opening her charcoal black eyes, Vell smiled and looked at her paws. A beautiful scarlet red color. She looked at her tail. Very fluffy and yellow. It was then that the oddly colored espeon walked up next to her and gave an announcement.

"We congratulate Vell! The eon of flames, flareon!" Everyone wooed and cheered. All of Vell's friends and family surrounded her and began praising her. They knew it was hard for her to change but she pulled through.

"Hey Vell!" A familiar voice rasped. Turning around away from the crowd, Vell saw Roth giving off one of his masculine smirks. "Seems like you chose the path of a flareon huh?"

"Hehe, yep!" Vell yipped.

Roth gave Vell a sly grin. "Did you just turn into a flareon because _I_ was one or was it just because you really wanted to?"

Vell blushed madly. So much in fact that you could see it through her blood red fur. "To be truthful… It was both."

Roth chuckled and rubbed against her. This shocked Vell but then she warmed into it and returned the affection. Some of her friends saw this and awed. This made Vell blush more but she didn't care.

It was then Jewel walked up all jittery from excitement. "So watcha gonna do now that you're a flareon?"

"Yeah." Suke walked up beside Jewel, acting like his same old sarcastic self. "You two gonna go and make-out every passing second of your lives?"

Jewel rammed into Suke gently, slightly stabbing him with her sharp quill-like fur.

"Ow! Okay I take it back!" Suke yelped and rubbed his side.

This made Vell snicker. "I believe I made the right choice. I'm just glad I had the right pokemon to talk to for my time of need and confusion."

It was then that Tune gradually stepped forward. "I think this is when we part…"

Vell bowed her head. "It was the greatest honor to have you as my teacher, Tune. I thank you."

Tune smiled broadly and bowed her head also. Then she waved her paw goodbye and left the ceremony.

"Well Roth," Vell paused to look at her sweetheart, "I suppose it's time to start a new path in life…" Vell rubbed up against Roth and whispered, "together…"


End file.
